


A un bal costume, vraiment ?

by AndersAndrew



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Teasing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UA!policier : Deadpool, armé jusqu'aux dents, se fait arrêter par Cable, très séduisant dans son uniforme de policier. Oh, et vous connaissez Deadpool, quand il peut faire des remarques gênantes et tourner les choses à son avantage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A un bal costume, vraiment ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marry Black (Ri_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/gifts).



> Titre : A un bal costume, vraiment ?  
> Fandom : Cable & Deadpool  
> Rating : PG-13  
> Genre : UA!policier  
> Personnages : Cable, Deadpool  
> Nombre de mots : 539  
> Prompt : Deadpool & Cable ==> Police!Fic pour marryblack, pour le Meme à UA

« Où comptez-vous aller comme ça !? »  
Wade se retourne, pas vraiment surpris. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on la lui sort, celle-là.  
Il se retrouve alors en face d'une armoire à glace en uniforme bleu de police. Impressionnant.  
\- J'ai encore rien fait, monsieur l'agent !, déclare l'homme masqué avec une insolence toute Wilsonnienne, mains levées en signe d'innocence.  
Mais le serviteur de la loi ne se laisse pas avoir. D'un mouvement vif, il retourne Wade et lui passe les menottes avec l'habileté d'un professionnel. On immobilise d'abord la cible, on la rend inoffensive, et ensuite on pose les questions.  
\- Le port d'armes de guerre est illégal dans cet état...  
\- Quoi, vous voulez dire que si on était au Texas, j'aurais pu me balader avec ma sulfateuse sans avoir d'ennuis ?, réplique le mercenaire tandis que la mitraillette dans son dos est détachée par le grand policier balaise. Mince alors, pourquoi il a fallu que la dernière fois que j'y sois allé, Chuck Norris m'ait botté le cul et fait jurer de ne plus revenir ?  
\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, tout ce que vous pourrez dire...  
\- Ouais ouais, je connais la chanson. Si je vous dis que j'allais simplement à un bal masqué, vous me relâcheriez ?  
Le policier ne répond pas mais le plaque contre le capot de sa voiture pour le fouiller minutieusement. Ses mains larges et expertes parcourent rapidement le costume rouge et noir, palpant le corps dessous dans le but de découvrir une arme éventuelle. Il continue son laïus, mais une certaine ironie se glisse dans ses propos :  
\- Vous êtes en droit de garder le silence – si vous y parvenez. Tout ce que vous pourrez dire – y compris les fausses excuses – seront retenus contre vous...  
Deadpool esquisse alors un sourire un brin pervers, frissonnant. Il se dévisse le cou pour regarder le badge épinglé sur le torse de l'autre homme.  
\- Déjà les préliminaires ? On n'a même pas été présenté...agent Dayspring ? Sérieux, Dayspring ? Et vous arrivez à vivre en sachant que vos parents étaient sûrement des hippies complètement défoncés dans les années 80 ?  
\- La ferme, lance l'agent Dayspring qui s'assombrit en retirant ses dernières armes au suspect – petits couteaux planqués dans ses bottes.  
\- Oh, laissez-moi deviner, vous vous appelez Soleil d'été, Priscilla, ou un nom de fleur, c'est ça ? Pas étonnant que vous soyez tout le temps avec cet air constipé. Hmm, cela dit, je te trouve quand même séduisant, dans votre genre. Ça t'embête pas si je te tutoie, hein ? On risque de se côtoyer un moment, toi et moi...  
Le policier fronce les sourcils et relâche son attention l'espace d'une seconde en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture de fonction. Malgré sa mine impassible, il est dérouté.  
\- Nathan. Mon prénom. Et comment ça ?  
D'un mouvement habile du poignet, Deadpool récupère l'arme du flic et la pointe sur lui.  
\- J'ai un rendez-vous important. Tu vas me servir de chauffeur.  
Soudain, avec un sourire de gosse le soir de Noël, il s'exclame sans se soucier de la colère de son interlocuteur :  
\- Et tu vas mettre la sirène !


End file.
